X Marks the Spot
by Little Miss Whitlock
Summary: Bella Swan's a loner who thinks she has everything figured out, but one night will turn her world completely upside down... My entry for the Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: X Marks the Spot**

**Your pen name: Little Miss Whitlock**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my tattoos.**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

********

I sighed heavily and pushed my bangs off my face. The restaurant was pretty busy for a Tuesday night, and the dinner crowd was just getting started. It didn't help that we were extremely short-handed tonight, either. Not only was I the hostess, but I had to waitress, too, if certain sections were filled.

I fanned myself with a menu, hoping for a lull. Luck was not on my side tonight.

The door chimed, signaling another guest.

"Hello, welcome to the Cheesecake Factory—"

"Well, look who it is—it's Bella Swan," a male voice called, letting my name roll suggestively off his tongue.

I cringed as my cheeks began heating. I didn't dare look up.

The male knocked on the wooden counter, and my eyes quickly shifted up. Emmett McCarty, high school football jock.

I tried to plaster a friendly smile on my face to mask my embarrassment.

"Hey, Bella, I didn't know you worked here," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"How many in your party?" I asked politely.

"Well it depends; will you be joining me this evening?"

I felt myself blush deeper, my eyes fluttering down to the countertop.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up and leave her alone," another male voice said, walking over to the desk.

I looked up and caught a glance of Edward Cullen. He smiled politely at me before punching Emmett in the side. "Just two," he said quietly.

I took a chance to be brave. "No girls this evening?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "No, this place is too girly."

"Dude, if loving cheesecake is being girly, then let me grow some boobs and die happy," Emmett said, winking at me again.

I had no idea why Emmett always felt the need to tease me. The last four years of high school I had soared through unnoticed, just the way I wanted. I never wanted to be popular, and I didn't have a lot of time for friends. I worked two jobs after school and on weekends in order to save up to get the hell out of this town as soon as I graduated. I wasn't the 'nerdy' type, but my lack of socialization often made me a target for the popular crowd. Especially Emmett McCarty—he and his friends loved to give me a hard time. Now that we had graduated, I was hoping to put the past behind me and start a new life. I just had to get through the next six months or so.

I picked up two menus and stepped out of the hostess station. "Right this way," I said, heading towards their table.

I heard a low whistling behind me and assumed it was Emmett. I rolled my eyes, setting the menus across the table from each other as the guys slid in. "Emily will be your server tonight, and she'll be with you in just a few moments," I said, turning to walk away.

"Oh, Bella?" Emmett asked sweetly.

I took a breath and turned to him. "Yes?"

"Could you tell me what tonight's specials are?"

"Emmett," Edward said low and between his teeth.

"I'd be more than happy to," I started. "Our soup of the day is broccoli cheddar, and we have an Ahi Tuna salad special, and our main course is _asshole ala mode_."

I turned and headed quickly back to the front, hearing Emmett hooting and hollering behind me, smacking his large fists down on the table.

I slid behind the desk, taking a sip out of my water bottle. "Emily, you have a terrible twosome at table 37."

She groaned. "Bella, I'm absolutely swamped! Do you think you could grab it for me?"

"No way, Em. I can't—I hate these guys. I went to school with them. I'll take another table, but not that one."

"Bella, I only have 4 tables left to check out and then I can go home. It would mean a lot to me…I'll even buy you a piece of cheesecake," she smiled sweetly.

I let out a groan, grabbing my hair. "It better be a real big piece of cheesecake because I just made an ass out of myself."

She squeezed me quickly. "Thanks, Bella, you're the best."

"I'm definitely going to need a cigarette or something after this," I muttered to myself.

"Right? Those guys are _really_ cute," my co-worker Garrett teased.

I punched him lightly in the arm. "Shut up and go get me my dessert. And no tasting!"

I walked over to the window and grabbed a basket of bread and bowl of butter pats. I walked back over to the guys and set the peace offering down at the table.

"So, as it turns out, I'll also be your server tonight."

"Hot diggity dog, Eddie! It's our lucky night!" Emmett cheered.

I looked over at him and his eyes shifted back down to his menu. Edward Cullen was one of the most popular boys in the school, but wasn't a doof like Emmett. He'd laugh along with everyone else, but he'd never said a mean word to me.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at Emmett as I recited off the real specials of the night. "Can I start you out with something to drink?" I asked, whipping out my server's tablet and pen.

"I'll have a Coke, please," Edward said, not looking up from his menu.

I jotted it down and looked toward Emmett.

He grinned. "I'll have a peach Bella-lini."

My cheeks threatened to pink again.

"It's Bellini, Emmett," Edward chided.

I noted the drinks. "Ok, well I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."

I turned on my heels to head towards the drink station when a kid at a nearby table swiped his arm out, his plate of spaghetti flying off the table and onto my all-white server's outfit. I slipped on some sauce and landed flat on my butt in the middle of the aisle.

I heard howling, which I could only assume was coming from Emmett. The parents began apologizing profusely, and I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. The next thing I knew, Edward was kneeling in front of me, offering me his hand.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gently.

I shook my head. "Just my ego."

He chuckled, and pulled at a strand of hair which had noodles sticking in it. He pulled the noodle out, pushing the hair behind my ear. I was just about to stop him when I heard Emmett lean over.

"Oooh, Bella, what is _that_ ?!"

Shit. Fuck. Damn.

I quickly pulled Edward's hand away from me. "It's nothing," I said, standing up and wiping the stray noodles off my pants.

"It looks like a tattoo to me!" Emmett said loudly, referring to the angel wing tattoo behind my ear.

I turned to him, glaring. "Shut up. I could get fired."

His eyes grew big. "Is shy and quiet Bella Swan a closet-bad girl?"

"Shut the fuck up, man," Edward spat.

I fixed my hair again quickly, pulling it around my face. "I'll be back with your drinks," I said shortly, walking away. As soon as I got near the drink station, I let myself come slightly undone. I held back a few traitor tears as I shakily filled the drinks. I took a deep breath to regain my composure.

"Bella, what happened to you?!" Emily asked, walking over to the register to cash out a table.

"The flying spaghetti monster," I joked, trying to calm my nerves.

"Oh no, I am so sorry," she said apologetically.

"Yep and now I am covered in spaghetti sauce with 4 more hours to go in my shift," I grumbled.

"Well, you could always borrow my pants. I've only been here for 2 hours, and we're about the same size. It's the least I can do," she offered.

Seeing as my options were: a) keep my pants and be teased by Emmett until he finally left, or b) wear some other girl's pants, I think my choice was quite clear.

"Let me just drop these drinks off," I said and Emily nodded.

I scurried back over to the table, setting down the drinks. "Are you ready to order an appetizer?"

Edward looked up from his menu and over at Emmett and nodded. "We'll take an order of the Buffalo Blasts," he said politely.

Emmett was about to make what I am sure was a perverted comment, when I smiled and nodded. "Great, I'll go put that in!" I hurried back towards the kitchen, dropping the order off.

I met Emily in the bathroom, where we switched pants. She was right: we were about the same size, only she was a tad bit smaller. The pants were somewhat snug on my hips, but at least I didn't look like a walking plate of spaghetti.

"Thanks, Em," I smiled.

She shook her head. "No worries. It's the least I can do. And I talked to Paul and he said you can get your cheesecake whenever you'd like," she winked.

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to fix me up with Paul—she was relentless.

"Goodnight, Emily."

She chuckled as she walked away, waving behind her.

I stood around the kitchen, talking with a few other servers when the appetizer came out. I picked it up and headed towards the guys.

"One order of Buffalo Blasts," I said, setting it in front of them. Emmett's eyes were twinkling as he reached to grab one of the pieces.

"Thanks, Bella," he winked with his mouth full of food.

"Do you know what you want to order, or should I come back?"

"Sit!" Emmett commanded, scooting closer towards the wall.

I shook my head. "Can't, I'm on the clock."

He frowned. "Hey, did you get new pants?"

My cheeks began to tingle, and I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"I borrowed these."

Emmett gave me a thumbs-up and grinned. "Sexy, Swan."

"Emmett!" Edward said, kicking him under the table, earning an "oof" from Emmett.

Edward looked at me and frowned. "Sorry, I'm pretty sure he was dropped on his head when he was a baby."

I smiled some. I had never taken the time to look at Edward close up. Walking across the halls at school, I was worried about making it without being seen rather than ogling the popular boys. But now that I had a moment to really look at him, I was surprised. His features were still boyish, giving him an air of innocence. His skin looked smooth and soft, and his hair stuck out in all the right places.

"So, your order?" I hedged, feeling awkward standing in front of them.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll have the Chicken Marsala," Edward said, smiling at me.

I wrote it down and looked towards Emmett.

"Louisiana Chicken Pasta. I like my stuff hot," he winked.

"Alright, this should be up shortly."

I turned and walked back towards the kitchen, putting in the order.

I sighed as I caught sight of the calendar. Today was June 30th—I had six months until the New Year, where I planned to be living in California, in search of my 'big break.' Getting out of this town was something I had dreamed of for five years. My dad was well aware of these plans, and helped as best he could. In fact, Charlie and I had a pretty good relationship. He understood that I was different from the other kids, and for the most part didn't mind—he never had to scare boys away with his shotgun or pick me up from a friend's house when I was drunk. So he allowed me liberties that a parent otherwise might not have—such as my tattoos.

Ben, my boss, suddenly came running over, an exasperated look on his face. "Bella, thank God I found you!"

I looked at him, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Two of my bus boys just called out, there's a line in the lobby, and we need some tables cleaned. I hate to ask, but could you clear them real quick? I'll make sure the servers cut you in on the tips…"

Usually I would have been appalled, but I needed the extra money. I sighed, tying an apron across the front of my waist. "Anything for the boss," I teased, nudging him at the elbow.

He smiled. "Oh thank you, Bella. You're the best employee I have."

"Don't let the cooks hear that," I joked, grabbing a bus tub and heading towards the empty tables. I sat the tub down on the booth, picking up the tips and slipping them into my pocket.

"Psst, Bella!" I heard someone calling my name.

I turned around to see Emmett waving. "I'll make sure to leave you a big tip!"

I blushed, turning back to the table and leaning across it, grabbing some glasses. I heard a large gasp, and turned around to see the commotion.

Emmett was pointing at me.

I looked down.

"Fuck my life," I muttered.

Emily's pants had ridden down my body, exposing my second tattoo—a pitchfork with horns and a tail. Combined with the angel tattoo, they were done as a set to remind myself that my shoulder angel would want me to think with my head, while my shoulder devil would want me to think with my body.

I hooked my thumb through the belt loop and hiked the pants back up. I finished bussing the tables and ran back to the kitchen.

"Order's up, Bella," Marcus said, sliding my plates forward.

I sighed. "Thanks. I can't wait to get out of here tonight."

He laughed. "Hot date?"

I choked out a laugh. "You get funnier everyday," I said as I walked off towards the restaurant.

I was careful not to slip or fall as I made my way over to Emmett and Edward. I sat the plates down in front of them. "Chicken Marsala, and Louisiana Chicken Pasta. Do you need anything else?"

"Can I get another peek at that tatty-tat-tat on your hip there, Swan? That was kinda sexy…"

I flushed.

"Who knew—quiet, loner Isabella Swan… was harboring a seriously sexy and dangerous persona?"

It was at that moment that Edward knocked over the pepper shaker, the lid flying off and pepper falling all over Emmett.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Emmett screamed as he glared.

Edward smiled innocently. "Oops, I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"Accident my asshole!"

"I said I was sorry," Edward said calmly.

"Dude, if you didn't want to get in her pants so bad I'd—"

Edward leaped across the table, his hands going around Emmett's neck. I screamed, stepping back and out of the way.

"Guys, stop!"

Emmett was trying to fight back, pushing Edward off him. This went on for a few seconds until Ben came over and broke them apart.

"Does someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on in my restaurant?" He asked angrily.

"It's nothing, Ben. Right, fellas?" I asked.

Edward composed himself, looking down at his plate before looking up at Ben. "Yes, sir, I'm sorry. It was just a misunderstanding."

"It won't happen again," Emmett commented, shooting daggers at Edward.

"That's what I thought," Ben said before looking back at me. "If these two give you any more problems, you let me know."

I gulped, nodding. Ben walked away, and I stared at the two boys.

"Idiots," I muttered as I slapped the bill down on the table and walked away.

"Bella!" Edward called after me.

I kept walking.

"Bella, please wait!"

When I got to the end of the aisle, I turned to him.

"I'm really sorry," he started.

"Save it. You don't owe me anything."

He looked down at his feet, kicking one with the other. "That's where you're wrong."

I blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

"I do owe you—respect, kindness. For four years in high school you took the brunt of everyone's jokes, and for what reason I don't know. But you did it, and I never stood up for you. And I should have. So yes, I owe you, more than you'll know."

I stared at him. "Are you done?"

He stared at me, wide-eyed. "I say something extremely nice and moving, and you ask me if I'm done?"

"You are acting like you know me—well you don't. I took the brunt of everyone's jokes because I never gave a shit about anyone or anything in this town. So you don't owe me anything."

He stared at me intently. "I can see what you're trying to put off—but I can see it's just to keep me away from you. It's a mask." He paused. "Let someone in, Bella."

"I'm just fine the way I am. And I do let people in."

"Other than your Dad."

I huffed. "You don't know me so don't try to pretend like you do. You should go back and eat your dinner now, Edward," I sneered.

His face softened and his lips turned down into a slight pout. "I want to know you."

I closed my eyes, bracing my arms against the counter. "I can't do this."

He stepped closer, the hair on my arms rising at his proximity. "I know you can."

I turned around, looking up at his face, searching for an answer. He was so close now he was almost touching me. For a second, it felt like everything had faded away, until…

_Ding. _ "Order's up!" one of the cooks called.

I shook myself out of my stupor. "Go," I pleaded softly, staring down at my feet.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly before turning and walking back to his table.

I ran my hand through my hair, exhaling loudly. "What a fucking night."

********

Over the next few weeks, Edward repeatedly showed up during one of my shifts, ordering coffee and cheesecake, reading a book like he was at Barnes & Noble. He left large tips, and always tried to strike up a conversation with me.

One slow night, Ben walked over to me, a grin on his face. "That boy's sweet on you, Bella Swan."

I scoffed. "He's just feeling guilty about ignoring me in high school."

He shook his head. "You know, you work too hard. How about you take the rest of the night off? Give that boy a chance. I think you could be pleasantly surprised."

I was about to argue when Ben shushed me by holding up his hand. "I'm serious. Go, have fun, be a teenager. I'll even pay you for it."

I rolled my eyes, untying my apron and throwing it in my cubby. "I'm also expecting a raise," I teased.

He shoved me towards Edward's table. "And I'm expecting good gossip. Have fun."

I walked slowly towards the table, my heart beating a bit faster. He looked up before I could make it to the table, smiling brightly at me.

"Hi, Bella."

"Fancy meeting you here," I joked.

He chuckled, his cheeks turning a tinge of pink. "I have a coffee, so I don't need anything right now."

"I'm actually off the clock. It's so slow my boss gave me the night off."

He stood up. "Would you like to sit?" He pulled out the chair across the table from him.

I blushed slightly, taking a seat. "Thanks."

"Do you want something to drink? Eat?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No."

We chatted carelessly and meaninglessly for a while until I told him I had better head home.

"Can I walk you?" He asked nervously.

I nodded. "That would be nice."

You would have thought I had just given him tickets to the Super Bowl the way his face lit up. He gathered his things and paid for his dessert as we headed out down the street.

We walked silently for a while, before Edward's hand reached out and grazed mine. At first I thought it was an accident but the third time it happened, I smirked. I took a deep breath, remembering our first confrontation.

_"Let someone in, Bella."_

I took a deep breath before grasping his hand with mine. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Thank you," I breathed softly.

"For what?" he asked, looking up at my face.

"For being persistent; for pushing me; for calling me out on my bullshit," I paused, nervous. "For making me feel alive again."

"Oh, Bella," he called, pulling me to his chest and wrapping his arms around me. I tensed at first, not used to such physical contact, but relaxed against him as his hand ran smoothly up and down my back. "Thank you for letting me in."

I pulled away, locking his hand with mine again.

He walked me to my house, and stood on the steps, looking down at his feet and fidgeting. "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

My heart began to pound in my ears. "Y-yes."

"What do your tattoos mean?"

"Well, the angel wing reminds me of my 'shoulder angel' who would always tell me to think with my head, and the pitchfork with horns and a tail reminds me of my 'shoulder devil' who would always tell me to think with my body."

He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, running his finger across the tattoo there. I shivered at the contact. His hand ran down my neck and arm to my hip, where he ran his thumb over the other tattoo that was peeking out from my pants.

"It's tragically beautiful," he whispered.

I nodded. Slowly, Edward reached up, pulling his shirt collar down to expose his chest. There, in the middle, was a small 'X' tattoo. I looked up at him curiously.

"It reminds me to always think with my heart," he said boldly.

Chills overtook my body as I realized the connection that he and I shared—it was beyond being classmates or acquaintances.

"Bella, I—"he started but I cut him off, throwing myself at his body and attacking his lips with my own.

After recovering from the initial shock, Edward responded, pulling my body tightly against his, sliding his warm tongue into my mouth.

I moaned at the sensation, gathering the ends of his hair between my fingers. Our lips moved together effortlessly and my body felt like a live wire.

We pulled apart to catch our breath, and I smiled at him. "Would you like to come inside?"

I could see him deliberating with his shoulder angel and shoulder devil in his mind. I unlocked the door and held it open. "Edward?"

He shook himself out of his mental battle and smiled. "Thank you."

He trailed in behind me, kicking his shoes off and putting them next to mine by the door.

"Make yourself comfortable, I just want to change out of this outfit," I said as I trailed off towards my bedroom. My Dad was working a double shift and wouldn't be home for another day and a half, so it was nice not to be alone. I walked into my bedroom, staring at my closet. I pulled out some jean Bermuda shorts and an army green tank top. I laid them on the bed, changing into the tank first. I was just pulling off my work pants when I heard Edward approaching.

"Bella your phone is ring—" he stopped when he saw me, my pants half-way down my legs. "I'm so sorry!"

I blushed and accidentally dropped my pants and they fell to the floor. Now I was standing in a tank top and my underwear—_perfect_.

"I—um—I'll just—"I muttered, looking around for a window to jump out of or something.

Edward's eyes turned dark green and he shut my bedroom door, walking towards me. "Please don't be embarrassed…you're stunning."

I stopped fumbling around, transfixed on this boy who thought that I was—stunning. The boys I had briefly dated during high school would always call me hot, never stunning. I was flattered.

His hand traveled towards the tattoo on my hip, his thumb again rubbing over it. He looked into my eyes and leaned in, kissing me softly. My legs felt shaky but I retained composure.

"My devil," he whispered into my ear, his teeth tugging on my lobe. My body erupted into shivers.

"My angel," he breathed, his tongue running across the angel wing.

"Edward, I," I panted.

He pulled his t-shirt off and placed my hand on his chest over his tattoo. "Your heart," he whispered, his lips ghosting over mine.

My eyes watered slightly as I looked up at him. This boy was unbelievable.

"You can't—"

He nodded, smiling. "It's been yours since the first day I saw you in school—you were so beautiful and lovely; you took my breath away, Bella. And for four years I watched you and wanted you, but I was so nervous to talk to you. I didn't want you to think I was like Emmett or the rest of them."

"I did."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't apologize."

"This," he said, patting his hand over mine which was still on top of his heart, "is still yours."

I leaned up and kissed him, the flame re-igniting in my skin.

His long arms tugged me tight against his body, his fingers tickling the skin at the hem of my tank top. "Bella," he asked longingly.

I nodded as he pulled the tank top up and over my head. My fingers nimbly worked on his jeans, plucking the button open and unzipping the fly. His hands stopped me.

"Have you…done this …before?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"You have?" He seemed shocked.

I laughed. "I may be the quiet loner girl to everyone at school, but I did have a boyfriend or two from other schools."

He scowled before leaning in and kissing me again. His kisses became urgent, hungry, and I followed his lead. He stepped out of his jeans, backing me towards my bed. I fell back softly as his hands began roaming over my upper body.

I scooted backward on the bed, pulling him with me. He hovered over me, his breath ragged against my shoulder. I slid my underwear off, tossing it aside, and slid off my bra. Edward watched intently, his erection pressing against me through his boxers.

I couldn't help but moan at the sensations running across my skin as his fingers teased and touched. "Edward, please."

He smiled at me, the back of his hand caressing my cheek. "I would give you anything."

I arched my back into him, searching for that electricity. "You…give me you."

A small smile crept across his face as he carefully slid his boxers down his legs and off his body. He reached down and stroked himself, eyeing me. I groaned, running my hand on top of his, matching his speed. "C'mon, baby," I urged.

His jaw tightened before he leaned down and kissed me again, his tongue meeting mine. He grabbed my hips and thrust into me swiftly; I moaned from the pleasure that erupted inside me. He began an erratic rhythm which I evened out by meeting my hips with his thrusts.

"Oh, Bella, God, this is incredible."

I tugged my nails across his shoulders, pressure building inside me. I urged him on with moans and kisses. A light sheen of sweat was beginning to show on his forehead. He began pumping faster, signaling he was close. My body began to wind itself up and I needed a sweet release. My hand trailed down across my body, my fingers rubbing furiously at my clit. Turned on by this display, Edward groaned, replacing my fingers with his. I arched into his touch and shook, falling over the edge with him. Edward pumped a few more times before stilling and releasing into me. Afterwards, he lay next to me, panting. I looked over at him and smiled. He pulled my body towards him, tucking his arms around my waist.

"Thank you," he said as he kissed my shoulder.

"For?" I asked, turning back to look at his face.

He smiled, pecking my lips. "For those tattoos. For your smile. For letting me in."


End file.
